Kiniku Naruto
by heavyneos
Summary: Naruto chosen of the gods of brutality and strength to be there champion in the cold world of the Ninja. SUPER NARUTO
1. Chapter 1

Naruto snuck into the Hokage's library and began looking through books and scrolls to find the forbidden scroll. He still couldn't believe that he had another shot to be a ninja this test he would pass with flying colours. Those games of hide and seek with ANBU and other ninja gave him an edge in stealth that most ninja could only dream of. While searching for the scroll Naruto came upon the scroll. It was large and cumbersome he thought that was a security measure encase any one did what he was doing now. He gave a quick cheque the security and found a pressure sensor on the scroll. As well as a motion sensitive seals that hooked up to an elaborate system of alarms.

Naruto had two choices one snatch and grab the other leave it hear and try at the academy one more time.

He grabbed the scroll and ran like a horny Orochimaru was after his little blond ass.

He made it to the forest and began going through the scroll looking for a jutsu to learn to pass his test. He past the shadow clone juts and fond a strange emblem that looked like a W mixed with a K the jutsu was listed simply as Choujin. Nothing more no description of what the scroll contains just its rank witch is stated as SS. Naruto smiled he new that the ranking was extremely high but if he mastered this Jutsu he would be powerful.

He ran through the hand signs five hand times and made sure that he memorised them

Ox

Tiger

Dragon

Horse

Ram

Ox

Monkey

Boar

Dog

Rat

Ox

Dragon

Boar

Ram

Monkey

Ox

He began to gather his chakra and to roll through the signs when he was finished a grate explosion of energy erupted from with in Naruto. Across the village the power was felt it eclipsed any thing the Kyuubi could have produced. At the epicentre of the explosion stood Naruto his body began to glow blue and the kanji for strength appeared on his forehead.

He felt strong stronger than strong he felt true power and it was overwhelming he had never felt such power it was exhilarating and petrifying at the same time.

There was a blue flash and Naruto found he in some kind of temple the same WK emblem was on the wall. It was some kind of banner above a stone throne that was on a platform around seven feet in the air with steps leading to the seat leading up to the steps was a red carpet and next to the throne on the same height were busts of different looking men was wearing a red helmet with a bladed Mohican the face of the mask had six vents one on the nose section one just below and another pair below them he had a thick neck and very large shoulder vines he had large muscular shoulders. Those were covered in a kind of steel armour about an inch thick witch connected to two thick steel plates on his very large pectoral muscles. A heavy-duty steel rope the kind used on cranes connected them in the centre of his chest the plates on the shoulders were blue with white accents and the chest plates were both white" on the base on a bronze plaque was his name Kinnikuman Big Body

Next to that bust was one a bit smaller about 10 cm all around his hair was long and curly and had two massive bull horns on his head that look sharp enough to pears steel. He had a thick neck and shoulder vines and large shoulders he had two lines on his face that were red going from beneath his all yellow eyes down to his lower jaw. On the base on a bronze plaque was his name Buffalo man

Next to him was another this time it showed a man with a large trunk and tusks it was a type of mask that attached to a vest he had large chest and shoulders. The plaque read mammoth man

Next to that one there was a duel bust one of a large man wherein a bogo. Next to him was a large blond man wearing a silver mask with a v shaped visor he had a blond moustache like hulk Hogan's and long blond hair he wore a green vest with large silver spikes. The plaque read Neptune man and Big the Bodou aka Neptune king the Hell Missionaries

Next to them was another double bust of two men one who wore a military ww2 German officer hat with a deaths head that was cracked he had a type of mask that covered his hair and ears and chin in brown he wore a green tunic with a B medal on the colour like a medal of honour he had the look of a proud and an aristocratic grace about him that screamed gentleman but his eyes had a brutal looking glint behind them like he followed his own code of honour that involved destroying your opponent utterly leaving a trail of broken bodies in your wake. The man with him was larger and had a more brutal look about him his mask was made of steal and had jungle camouflage pattern he had an open camouflage top with the colour up an his arms just below the shoulders were two red bandanas ted there. The name on their plaque was most brutal combination Kinniku Ataru aka Kinniku soldier and Brocken Jr.

Nest to them was another pair one had a knights mask in blue and a steel looking chest plate and blue looking skin with red eyes. He had an air of superiority about him and a look in his eyes he had a look of aristocracy. He eyes and steel knight mask looked to have survived many wars and battles. Next to him was a man who appeared to have no face it was smooth he had an evil smile on his face his eyes promised brutality he was all black and had a black top with yellow accent to it. He wore a black helmet that had a golden yellow rim where the helmet ended and the facemask began. He had a look about him that promised pain and suffering to all who crossed him. On the plaque it read teach student combo Robin mask and Warsman

In between each bust was a flaming torch Naruto stood there alone only the sound of his breathes could be herd reverberating around the stone room.

"Hello" he said his voice echoing around the room "hello is any body there," he shouted

"Yes boy we are hear," said a disembodied voice

Mean while in the forest

Mitzuki ran through the forest to find the demon brat, that plan with the early test was to him pure genius. He felt the energy explosion and ran to find the demon brat glowing blue except for his stomach witch he theorised was the Kyuubi. But then he thought if the red is the demon then oh no he thought he picked up the scroll. He was caught with the scroll in his hands by ANBU all he said was

"I was wrong he isn't a demon then what have I done," he cried slightly knowing that he had put the kid through hell he turned to the ANBU and told them every thing and he arrested by ANBU. The Hokage was standing by the shining Naruto waiting. One of the Anbu moved to touch the boy and was jolted by pure chakra witch threw him a good six feet away. They could only watch as the blue energy that illuminated Naruto destroyed a red energy that was in his stomach many watching smiled knowing that the dark presence of the Kyuubi was gone. They cold feel a grate darkness leaving the boy. Mitzuki smiled at the boy he knew this would be the last time seeing him and only hoped he could apologise to him when he saw the Kyuubi expelled he smiled wider knowing that his mother father and sisters were avenged by Naruto and hung his head in shame at what he had done,

Back with Naruto

He saw the busts come alive as spirits exited them they floated around him with a judgmental eye looking for anything that could give them a clue as to who the boy was.

"Who are you boy?" said the spirit of big body

"I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto and I will become the next Hokage believe it" he said shouting the last part.

"You are interesting boy and to make it to the temple of strength is no small feat" said Neptune king looking down on the boy

"I' didn't find this place I used a jutsu and appeared hear" said Naruto as he looked up to the giant spirits.

"That is interesting but to be placed in this temple you have to be chosen by the god of strength," said Buffalo man

"That's true but he is also chosen of the god of brutality or else we wouldn't be hear," said Broken Jr looking at soldier and the other representatives of brutality.

"I don't understand what's going on all I did was a jutsu so I could pass my test" said Naruto drawing attention back to him. The men all looked at him and smiled for some reason he shivered slightly.

"Well congratulations err what's your name again boy" asked Mammoth man

"Naruto" he said bowing slightly

"Well congratulations Naruto you are going to be one hell of a warrior" he chuckled as Naruto showed his billion-watt smile.

Back in the forest

The light began to dim and a cry of pain was heard from Naruto when the light stopped there stood a new and improved Naruto he stood eight feet ten and five foot wide and all solid rippling detailed muscle. Witch made many of the female ANBU blush under their masks. He wore a pair of jungle camouflage combat trousers with black boots that went to just below the knee with black kneepads a weightlifters belt that was black with a gold buckle. He had Big Body's upper body armour it was heavy and cumbersome and was used to give his opponents a chance. It had the same spiked as Neptune man's vest. He had large wrist gauntlets on witch concealed a pair of bare claws fore spikes on each arm that are six inches long and about two thick. Around his neck was a thick leather strap with a cracked deaths head. His hair was long it went down to below his neck but just above his shoulders on his arm was the WK emblem that looked to be branded on and on his fore head through the hair could be seen the kanji of strength. His face lost the distinctive whisker marks that gave him an animalistic quality now he was just plain handsome and looked a double of the forth Hokage. He had a red cloak that was loose around his shoulders. Naruto hit the ground heavily so heavily that it left a crater in the ground about five feet deep with him in the centre.

The Hokage looked at the new Naruto and instantly he felt a head ach coming on. He turned to the ANBU

"Take Naruto to the hospital" he ordered and the five ANBU tried to compel with the command but they couldn't even lift the guy. He was about 260kg and with the armour on his chest around 760kg. With the wrist claws around 980kg several ANBU were nuking their lower backs. It took double the number of ANBU to lift him and carry him to the hospital where they ran a battery of tests.

Each test was given directly to the Hokage and no copies were made. He didn't want the civilian or elder councils to know about this just yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto stood on the balcony of the preliminaries waiting for his name to pop up on the screen. He knew who his opponent would be. His team mate the Uchiha oh how he loathed him his holeyer than though attitude really got on his piss wick. The names cycled and the two ninja's walked down to the fighting arena.

Sasuke looked at the disguised Naruto. There was no word to describe how much he hated the so-called noble Uchiha. Naruto had more power than the Uchiha could dream of he still remembered that night

the test performed afterwards, those tests found that the power he had resaved was bloodline. They tested his strength he can lift 80,000 tonnes. One of his punches can cave in a man's torso or face. The Hokage him that he could unleash his full power in the exams. Naruto chuckled darkly in his mind.

POOF

Naruto's midget disguise released the gennin saw him in all his glory. He looked down on a shocked Sasuke. When the proctor called start Naruto was already in motion his chakra forming buffalo horns on his head and charged forward.

"**Hurricane Mixer" **he shouted charging through the Sasuke, sending him skyward about ten feet from the roof. Sasuke was spinning quite fast rendering him in a spinning daze until they hit the floor hard he bounced a foot in the air. "Pathetic" said Naruto turning to face Sasuke as he forced him self to his feet. Naruto grabbed Sasuke by his head held tight under his arm. "**DDT"** he shouted and drove his head once again into the ground. Naruto flipped to his feet. He moved incredibly fast for a big man and began punching and elbowing his head and face. "**Muscle Impact" **Naruto began doing poses that show off his physique. Leaving Hinata hot and bothered. During the posing he was also hitting Sasuke with his elbows, the final blow sent him in the air. Naruto leaped up after him and caught him on his shoulder, back first and performs 7 forward rolls. He finishes by driving the opponent into the floor with a sit-out power bomb. Naruto laughed darkly as he lifted Sasuke by his black hair. He had a black eye a thick split lip. His nose was broken and was bleeding, as was his fore head. "Time to end it" he said Darkly.

(Balcony)

No one could believe this was Naruto. First he changes into this hulking brute then he grew chakra horns now he was taking Sasuke to task. He hadn't even put up a fight against him. Hinata was blushing furiously as she watched her crush posing and looking right at her. They looked at Naruto as he began making chakra ropes in a square there were three ropes

(Fight)

**Hidden Leaf Clutch: **Naruto through Sasuke against the ropes, as he rebound Naruto punched him full force back into the ropes again. This time after the rebound Naruto caught him and forces him into an arm breaker. Naruto then put him on his shoulders and leapt into the air where he drapes them behind him. From this position he squeezed Sasuke's head with his calves while grabbing an arm in each of his hands and dropping him head first into the floor. The end result the rubble and cracks beneath them resembles the hidden Leaf emblem hence the moves name.

"That was pathetic" he sneered at the demolished opponent


End file.
